


Micolash kink shorts

by traurigerdbeere (diedominas1981)



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Blood and Gore, Drabble Collection, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Watersports, Wetting, micolash being fucking weird, misuse of the augur of ebrietas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedominas1981/pseuds/traurigerdbeere
Summary: A growing collection of short little blips of odd and sort of gross kinks ft. Micolash's eldritch milf pussy. chapters named accordingly(requests/suggestions accepted)
Relationships: Edgar/Micolash, Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne), micolash - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Micolash/edgar, non-con watersports

**Author's Note:**

> few things:
> 
> -as the tags and summary say, micolash is trans in these. his genitals will be referred to interchangeably as his cock/pussy/cunt all that. dldr
> 
> -this is probably just me but I absolutely love when micolash is portrayed as mature/older, like how he is in canon. dont get me wrong i love any and all mico nonsense!! but i just love when he's a little older.

"Oh, I love it when they send a choir boy over."   
Edgar felt hot pricks crawl across his head. He'd been called to the headmaster's office before with no problem- scolded for removing his cage, settling petty arguments with other students, even praised for his papers. Every time until now he left feeling a little more confident that micolash's weary, hollow eyes weren't quite as knowing as they looked. Until now.

"How long have you been with us, Edgar?" 

Edgar's throat felt like sand  
"I- um- Eight months, sir." 

"Eight months. Eight months you've been hemorrhaging our hard-earned progress back to The Church." 

"I- I promise, sir-" 

Micolash broke into laughter suddenly, startling edgar.   
"Promise what?" His voice was high and mocking. "Oh, it was only a little. Nothing important master, please..." 

Edgar furrowed his brows. He wasn't going to take this. He'd been subjected to observe unthinkable horrors for months now, seeing bodies stitched and rearranged and forcefully evolved into hideous mistakes, all the while his classmates and professors all held the same nauseating euphoria about the whole thing.   
Micolash was the worst of them all- a creep and a nuisance, to call such a man a teacher is an insult to the very idea of education. Edgar shivered at the memory of watching Micolash handle his students, ghost his bony hands over the thighs of young boys, rub the smalls of his oblivious pupil’s backs. 

"You must submit to an inspection from the church. It is unethical to hide such information! Vicar Laurence will hear your pleas-" 

A loud sound erupted in Edgar's ears and before he could take another breath his face was met with burning tentacles and cosmic wind, which knocked stars into his eyes as he hit the ground. The slime tingled on Edgar's face as he coughed out a groan of pain. 

Micolash swiftly hopped over his desk and stood over his body- an impressive stunt for a man of his age (especially one with a cumbersome iron lattice upon his shoulders). He dropped to his knees, landing on both of Edgar's hands. Edgar cried out in agony at the crushing pain. 

" 'Vicar' Laurence." He spat. His voice was low and reedy. Edgar's glasses had been knocked away but even still Micolash's face was obscured by the base of the cage. 

"Little Laurence has seen my cock more often than my face, boy. He'll certainly not hear any pleas from me." 

"Blasphemy-" Edgar wheezed, trying to suck air in through his clenched teeth. Micolash's bony knees dug blinding pain into his hands. 

"You want to see blasphemy, choir boy? I'll show you such. I promise." 

He scooted off of Edgar's knees only to sit further onto him, his groin pressed hard onto Edgar's face. The oppressive heat and itchy material of his trousers made it even harder to breathe. He grabbed weakly at whatever he could, landing awkward fists at Micolash's back and sides. 

Micolash cackled once more, starting to rub his crotch back and forth across Edgar's face. Edgar squeezed his eyes shut and kicked his legs uselessly.

"I think it's funny what they make you boys wear. That stupid mask covers up your pretty faces. You've got an exquisitely hump-able nose, Edgar." 

Edgar's mind was still comprehending how he'd been knocked to the floor in the first place, Micolash's statement only adding to his confusion. 

Micolash ground down on the bridge of his nose, groaning hoarsely above him. Edgar grunted at the rising smell of his arousal, his eyes shut tight in pain and disgust. 

His eyes shot open at Micolash's loud moan of relief, resigning to the disgusting conclusion that a man nearly twice his age, his teacher, just came on his face. 

That is, until Edgar felt a wetness seep through the fabric of his trousers. The sharp acridity hit his nose just as a heavy flow of hot piss erupted onto his face, soaking Micolash's trousers and suffocating Edgar further. He kicked and grabbed at his robes wildly, whimpering at the overwhelming horror taking all of his senses. He coughed and sputtered at the amount which inevitably entered his mouth. 

"Oh my," Micolash cooed, propping himself on his knees once more. He rubbed at his cunt through his wet pants. Edgar desperately sucked in the free space above him, his piss-covered face drying cold in the air. His sore hands came to wipe weakly at the wet on his face.

"You're as good a pisspot as you are a spy. Ah- but we can't send you back to the chapel now can we, choir boy?”

Edgars eyes remained closed but he could hear the shuffling of clothes, of Micolash peeling down his wet trousers.

“That leaves you plenty of time to practice."


	2. Micolash solo tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micolash shoots the Augur of Ebrietas up his ass thats it thats the fic. based on a fanart that I cannot find the artist for, linked below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: contains severe misuse of the augur of ebrietas and also some pretty extreme gaping. read with caution you know how I am.

Will this kill him? 

Micolash’s reflection stared at him with a smidge of doubt, a quiver in his pale eyes that told him this would do more harm than good. Even for his standards. 

He had a ridiculous amount of preparation laid out. First, most importantly, was the thick crystal plug which kept his hole stretched. It seemed most of Yharnam’s factions had their own sexual tools of ascension. It’s even said devout followers of Master Logarius have their cocks locked in ornate golden cages at all times, their balls tucked up into their abdomen. Ha, Micolash ought to bring that off any time a student complained about their cage. But the highest scholars of the school of mensis (himself included, of course) all owned and hopefully wore their crystal plugs, carved into a large teardrop out of clear quartz prism. Similar plugs were made to fit into the cervix, equipped with a weighted silver chain. Micolash only wore that on occasion, shivering at the sensation of the weight swinging between his legs. 

But along with that, Micolash had laid town towels in front of his mirror as well as on the surface of the small table which he leaned upon. He had a basin of water and a number of special blood vials- ones which should probably be used on actual accidents, and not just the off chance that Micolash mutilates his own ass beyond recognition- which in theory, he’d be just alright with. It's just his feeble mortal form which might not take to it so well. 

Micolash always felt something when he used the Augur. The way it shot back through his entire body, staggering him if he doesn't secure his footing left his brain on fire. To have eldritch truth literally at his fingertips, blinding the eyes of any poor beast or man who evoked its use was something very special. 

He braced against the table, back bent with one elbow to support his body. He nodded to his reflection before gently removing his plug. He considered lubrication, however Micolash wished instead to feel the full brunt of Ebrietas’ power. And besides, any use of the augur produced a heavy amount of cosmic slime, the tingle of wish Micolash desperately wished to feel coating his insides. His open palm rested centimeters away from his eager hole.

He shut his eyes tight and called upon the gods, white stars flashing behind his eyelids as nerves shocked their way down his arm. Soon the cosmic portal opened, the purple flames of space electrifying a wondrous fire across his bare ass. The heat curled up his back causing his spine to arch. 

The tentacles shot forth with such a force that Micolash’s legs buckled as he was pushed forwards onto the table with a loud, strangled noise. In an instant he was filled more than he’d ever been, Feeling multiple writhing coils at once blooming up his tight passage. Against the table he could feel them wriggling curiously in his cramped stomach. Other tendrils wrapped around his outsides, curling around his legs, slipping up into his wet slit, coating it all in thick slime. 

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The sensation of the tentacles being sucked quickly out of his sensitive insides was as shockingly painful as it was maddeningly delightful. Micolash’s arm trembled with energy as he lay stunned against the table, babbling out incomprehensible moans of utter disbelief. The clear-bluish slime dripping from his wrecked asshole tingled a delightful buzz down his burnt thighs.

As the nerves in his arm settled, he cautiously brought his fingers in to inspect the damages. 

Ah, the mirror. Micolash forgot he’d set it up for a reason- fuck! The mirror! He had set it up for a reason!  
“Oh, blast.” He muttered to himself, lifting his trembling body up from the table. He really wished to actually watch the augur enter him, but his eyes had been closed the whole time and he missed it. 

“Oh Kos, dear sea mother, watch over me… You see my plight? Falling for such beastly mistakes. Ah, but alas. Conclusions are never reached with just one trial…” 

He steadied his breathing, shifting on his knees to face himself in the mirror fully. He smirked deviously at his reflection, running his free hand over the pink welts the cosmic slime burnt into his legs. They were deliciously puffy and sensitive. 

He brought his hand closer this time, his palm pressed against his sore, open gape.

Yes, this will definitely kill him. 

Micolash was nearly lifted to his feet with the force of the augur’s return. He cried out a rough scream but forced his eyes to remain open, snorting at the look of his contorted face. He let out a continuous reedy noise of protest as the cosmic fire returned, ebbing on the side of dangerously painful against his already burnt thighs. The tentacles shot out, this time the entire bouquet forcing their way into his abused anus. The sight of being filled with wriggling tentacles, which bumped out his stomach disturbingly had his eyes crossing and his cunt gushing. He grit his teeth in concentration as he attempted to hold the augur, using his free hand to rub at the tendrils curling visibly under his thin skin. His stomach cramped severely as he came untouched, the lines of pain and pleasure blurring as his entire body throbbed with energy. 

And then, again, it was gone. Micolash crumpled to the ground, his heart pounding harder than he’d ever felt in his life. His neglected cunt throbbed out for attention but Micolash was completely limp, his mind liquified by Oedon’s whispers and his body burnt with pain and ecstacy. He wished to speak but couldn't, uncontrollably blurting out shattered and warbling cries as his body sought to untangle itself. 

After a long while of Micolash resting with his eyes shut tight, He slowly lifted himself to rest on all fours. He would surely not be able to stand again for a number of days, let alone walk. He crawled weakly towards the mirror and tiredly tongued at his reflection, laving over the image of himself flushed and ruined through cold glass. He reached blindly on the surface of the table for a smaller handheld mirror. 

He bit his lip in anticipation of observing himself. His insides felt sick, filled with slime from the wrong end, every sphincter from his asshole to his stomach abused and ruined. It was a disgustingly erotic feeling. He positioned the small hand mirror behind him, gasping at the trembling reflection. 

“My gods above!” Micolash laughed in disbelief at the state of his blown out asshole. He could see a disturbing amount of his reddened insides, strings of slime continuing to ooze slowly from the stretched rim. It twitched weakly at his attempt to clench. The scraps of Micolash’s sanity told him he was lucky to be alive.

His body ached inside and out at such a level of completion that Micolash thought it best to simply collapse on the floor once more, wadding up the slime-splattered towels into a cushion below his sweaty head. 

He certainly felt very lucky to be alive. Lucky to be equipped with such incredible ambition.

prais-ed be the daughter of the cosmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- here is said fanart, the only differences between it and this fic is that micolash is trans and also not wearing the cage.   
> https://imgur.com/a/7i4as6o  
> please please if you are the artist or know the artist tell me so I can credit you, if you want this taken down I will have no problem doing such! 
> 
> -remember I do take suggestions/requests. ths is just something I'm doing very casually :^]
> 
> -ok now whatever you do DONT imagine the fuckisdnf visceral sound happening whenever he shoots the tentacles up his ass.


	3. Micolash/laurence eye licking (GORE TW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurence needs to learn not to bare his throat to the wolves when they very plainly ask him to.
> 
> WARNING: contains blood, gore and bit of cannibalism!!

Micolash’s hand groped at Laurence’s ass as they kissed hungrily, Laurence straining on his toes to reach Micolash’s looming form. Laurence’s mouth was sweet and soft. He wasn’t the habit ridden, tooth-grinder lip-biter that Micolash was, and the velvet of his gentle tongue felt luxurious sliding into his mouth. 

Laurence was somehow a slut and a prude all at the same time. They would spend hours like this, snogging in private until they were both nearly numb but the second Micolash dared to ghost a finger down his pants, Laurence would push off and storm away in an furied huff. So he found his ways around, seeking ways to sap satisfaction from Laurence before the poor boy could figure it out. 

“Laurence…” Micolash broke the kiss breathlessly. Laurence left his lips on Micolash, travelling down to suck messily at his jaw. “Can I…?” 

“Mm.. can you what?” purred Laurence, buried in the pit of Micolash’s neck. 

“What we did before, I want to taste you again.” 

Laurence whined a complaint. “Must you word it like that?”

“Just let me.” Micolash dropped the theatrics, rubbing a thumb affectionately across Laurence’s cheek. He pushed in his thumb to tug down Laurence’s eyelid, biting his lip at the sight of the glimmer of his eye-flesh moving to stare reluctantly at Micolash. 

“Fine.” He sighed dejectedly, resting a hand on Micolash’s chest. “But If I say no-” 

“Then I shall stop. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Micolash smiled hungrily. Laurence looked away and cocked his face, offering his eye up to Micolash. 

With both hands Micolash held Laurence’s head in place, placing one thumb on the soft skin of Laurence's lower eyelid. He tugged it down once more, gently hooking his nail to keep it open. Laurences eyelid fluttered cutely and he huffed in discomfort as Micolash’s tongue descended, laving carefully over the sensitive jelly surface. He moaned low in his throat as he licked around his sclera, careful to avoid his bright grey iris. His tongue slipped deviously under the sheath of his eyelid, huffing with heat at the taste of his delicate mucus. Salt bloomed onto his tongue as Laurence’s eyes watered defensively. Laurence’s other eye was shut tight in pain and he squirmed in Micolash’s grip. 

“A-ah! Micolash-” He cried as Micolash flattened his tongue, allowing it to slip further under his eye. He gasped out short cries as again and again Micolash teased his eye forward, only to slip his tongue out to push it safely back in. Laurence shuddered but he endured Micolash’s administrations. Even for all his bizarre quirks and kinks, he loved his-

“Aah!!” Laurence screamed in shock and pain as a sharp metal spoon suddenly replaced Micolash’s tongue, wrenching his eye harshly from the socket. Micolash quickly curled the eyeball into his mouth and snapped his teeth shut, severing his optic nerve in one bite. Blood spurted from his socket as Laurence lurched forward wordlessly, grasping at Micolash’s robes as he collapsed to the floor. He panted heavily as he sat in limp shock, both hands resting shakily over his empty socket. Vibrant blood splattered on the ground through the gaps in his fingers.

Micolash swallowed thickly, craning his head back to feel the bulge of Laurence’s eyeball travel down his throat. He gathered the hot blood that spattered on his face and licked it from his fingers with a mocking laugh. 

Laurence’s head raised and he stared at Micolash hurt and afraid, still too shocked to speak or even cry. Clumps of hair stuck to the side of his face which was now fully coated in crimson. His eyelashes were clumped darkly together with blood as his eyelids hung loosely open.

“What? You could have easily just said no! Punctuality, Laurence. It’s important.”

He walked briskly away from poor, wilted Laurence, abandoning him in their secluded spot. He snorted to himself as he began to hear childish, heaving sobs begin to bloom far behind him as he exited the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hee hee i just love making laurence suffer undeservingly dont i  
> also im definitely sure there is more steps to fully removing an eye but for creativities sake I'll just leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests or suggestions feel free to drop them in the comments. this is just something im doing very casually :^]


End file.
